Hallucination ou réalité
by Anne Bony
Summary: Alors que Thomas et Brenda luttaient pour retrouver le repère de Marcus, que faisaient Minho, Newt et les autres? Ce jour la Thomas ne fut pas le seul à souffrir de vision plus que troublante. De la musique affolante, un cocktail mêlant alcool et drogue et quelques pensées sombres...toutes les conditions sont réunies pour faire craquer les plus blindés.


**Bonsoir moussaillons!**  
Comment allez vous en ce début de mois de novembre ?  
Perso, avec la sortie de Terre Brûlée l'inspiration est revenu au galop ! Je suis retourné le voir deux fois tellement j'ai adoré ce film, comme le premier d'ailleurs !  
Ainsi donc voici un OS inspiré du film, donc désolé pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu car il y aura un tout depuis peu de spoil dans les descriptions (oui car le film est totalement différent du livre).  
J'espère que vous aimerez mon petit écrit !  
Il y a un petit lemon vers la fin mais j'ai laisser le rating T car il n'est pas très détaillé. Si malgré tout vous trouver que je devrais changer le rating n'hésitez pas a me le dire!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! C'est grâce à vos messages de soutiens qu'on trouve le courage de poster nos histoires !  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !  
 **Bisous à tous !**  
 **Anne.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Un peu de nerfs les jeunes ! déclara Jorge en se retournant vers eux, nous y sommes presque.

Leur guide leur adressa un regard plein de sous-entendu alors qu'il leur montrait l'attroupement de personne autour de l'entrée de l'immeuble en face d'eux. En levant les yeux, Newt aperçut une immense banderole rouge défraîchie et déchirée qui pendait du sommet du bâtiment. « Zone A ». Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'entrée. Jorge leur fraya un passage à travers la foule. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Newt ne sut dire si cela tenait de leur nombre ou bien de leur âge.  
Toutes ces personnes étaient plus âgées qu'eux mais restaient à peine des adultes pour la plupart. Ils croisèrent des groupes de femmes habill **ées** de manière très découverte et vulgaire. Minho et les autres se pressèrent autour de lui, instinctivement. En l'absence de Thomas il était évident qu'ils s'en remettaient à Newt, comme dans le Bloc.  
Le Bloc... Newt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. A cet instant bien précis, au milieu de tout ces gens perdu **s** et ce désordre, Newt se rendit compte que le Bloc et son ordre lui manquaient. Il n'avait pas totalement comprit Frypan quand celui-ci avait exprimé le même sentiment après la mort de Winston, mais à présent c'était évident. La main d'un de ses camarades dans son dos le fit redescendre sur terre et en tournant la tête Newt vit qu'il s'agissait d'Aris. Le groupe devait avanc **er** et Newt comprit que ce n'était pas en restant dans ses pensées qu'il allait y parvenir. Il rattrapa Minho en quelques enjamb **ées** et resta proche de lui, tous les sens aux aguets.  
Ils longèrent un couloir ouvert, passèrent devant des individus louches imprégn **és** d'une odeur d'herbe nauséabonde. L'état de délabrement de cet endroit était plus suffoquant que le désert.  
-Nous sommes ici pour voir Marcus, déclara Jorge.

Une femme blonde sortit de l'immeuble et lui adressa un sourire poli. Ses vêtements étaient moins abîmés que ceux des autres gens autour d'eux et ses bijoux semblaient être des vrais avec des pierres bien brillantes. Elle était plus soignée mais pas moins inquiétante. Ses yeux entourés de noirs ne cessaient de scruter les cinq jeunes bien en détail.  
-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Teresa, mécontente qu'on la reluque ainsi.

La femme éclata de rire, comme si Teresa lui avait raconté l'histoire drôle de l'année. Cette manifestation de joie n'était pas passée inaperçue et d'autres personnes s'intéressaient au petit groupe, de loin fort heureusement. La femme s'approcha et posa une main exagérément précieuse sur l'épaule de Minho, comme on aurait touch **é** un joyau fragile et rare.  
-tu as enfin décidé de te mettre du bon côté Jorge, Marcus sera enchanté si vous vous mettiez en affaire.  
-de quoi parles-tu ? Répliqua Jorge, on n'a pas de temps à perdre où est Marcus ?

Newt grimaça en sentant le regard perçant de la blonde sur lui et les autres. Ils avaient l'impression d'être inspect **és** , comme s'ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose, une épreuve peut-être. Jorge se mit à hausser la voix et un homme fit son apparition. Lui aussi était maquillé mais ses yeux étaient creusés et violets de cernes. Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard discret entendu : ce mec était drogué sans aucun doute.  
-Marcus enfin ! S'exclama Jorge en s'avançant vers lui, ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
-Jorge, tu me ramènes des jeunes gens perdus pour...faire la fête ? Demanda Marcus en se frottant les joues.  
-non. Nous avons besoin de ton aide, nous allons vers le Bras Droit, déclara Jorge un ton plus bas.  
-pff...le Bras Droit ? Une sorte d'armée pourchassant WICKED ? Quelle blague ! Je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais...entrez jeunes gens, la fête vous attend hum...

Marcus eut un rire particulièrement dérangeant et s'approcha de Teresa comme pour l'entraîner vers l'entrée de la fête. Par chance Jorge l'en empêcha en lui marchant sur le pied assez sévèrement.  
-arrête nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la fête Marcus. J'ai une autre question : tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon et une fille de leur âge ? Bruns tous les deux. Nous avons été séparés après que WICKED ait investit mon repère.

Marcus rit aux éclats, de manière très forte et exagérée bien entendue.  
-tu sais mon ami...des jeunes passent tout le temps ici, des bruns, des blonds, des roux... bref j'en ai aucune idée tu vois ? Reprit Marcus en sentant Jorge perdre patience, mais si vous voulez entrer pour les chercher faites donc !  
-et se perdre dans ce flot de drogués ? Très peu pour moi ! Répliqua Jorge, tu vas gentiment nous inviter chez toi et dès que Brenda et Thomas viendront ici, tu les mèneras à nous c'est bien clair ? Brenda est comme ma fille ne l'oublie pas.

Cette demande n'enchanta pas du tout Marcus mais le poing serré de Jorge vers son visage ne lui laissait pas le choix. Les blocards reprirent leurs souffles quand Marcus fit signe à sa femme, la blonde, de s'occuper d'eux. La blonde agrippa alors l'épaule de Minho pour le tirer vers l'entrée. Ils entrèrent alors dans l'immeuble et furent envelopp **és** par une musique assourdissante et une lumière tamisée. Newt eut l'impression qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans un monde parallèle. Alors qu'ils avançaient à travers une foule de fêtards à moitié ivres et sûrement sous substances, Newt et Minho tentaient de reconnaître Thomas ou encore la fille de Jorge, sans succès. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de détailler les visages, il y avait trop de monde. La blonde les mena jusqu'à un immense escalier gardé par deux vigiles habillés de paillettes blanches. C'était surréaliste mais en se rapprochant les jeunes se rendirent compte que ces deux hommes ne plaisantaient pas.  
-je vais vous conduire dans les appartements privés de Marcus, il ne s'en sert pratiquement jamais vous vous en rendrez compte, déclara la blonde avec sa voix traînante, vous serez en sécurité **la bas.**  
-attendez ! S'exclama Minho au milieu de l'escalier, il faut chercher Thomas.  
-Marcus a dit qu'il ne les avait pas vu, répliqua Jorge, vous serez en sécurité la haut.  
-il est drogué ce mec, répliqua Minho en haussant les épaules, si ça **se** trouve Thomas est quelque part ici et paumé, je dois en avoir le cœur net.

La blonde émit un rire strident avant de taper plusieurs fois dans ses mains.  
-je vois que les liens d'amitié sont encore forts de nos jours, déclara-t-elle en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son yeux, à moins que ce ne soit plus ? De nos jours on trouve de la tendresse où on peut.  
-c'est ridicule, répliqua férocement Teresa, ils sont amis c'est tout, comme nous tous.

-bien sur beauté, bien sur, répondit la blonde en riant, allez les jeunots on monte !

Minho ne bougea pas, Newt non plus évidemment. Teresa pinça les lèvres avant de suivre Jorge dans les escaliers, bousculant légèrement Aris sur son passage. Les garçons observèrent la jeune fille monter les marches sans trop comprendre, Jorge non plus. L'attitude de Teresa était étrange depuis qu'ils avaient quitté WICKED. Elle était distante, silencieuse et un peu jalouse. Ils avaient tous vu comment elle avait regardé Brenda quand celle-ci avait parlé à Thomas.  
-vous faites quoi alors ? Demanda Jorge en voyant Minho et Newt toujours immobiles sur les marches.  
-on va chercher Tommy, répondit Newt comme si c'était une évidence.

Frypan et Aris n'étaient visiblement pas motiv **és** pour retourner dans le flot de fêtard alors Minho leur dit de suivre Jorge.  
-merci mec, murmura Frypan, à tout à l'heure.

Minho hocha la tête et prit Newt par le bras pour revenir sur leurs pas. La musique les enveloppa de nouveau et la lourdeur de l'ambiance leur écrasa les épaules. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent avant la porte bloquée par de lourds rideaux de velours poussiéreux, anxieux de se plonger à corps perdus dans cet univers qui ne leur correspondait pas du tout.  
-tu penses que Thomas est la dedans ? Demanda Newt.  
-j'espère pas, pour lui. Pour nous aussi, admit Minho en grimaçant, on y va ? On reste ensemble surtout d'accord ?

Newt hocha la tête. L'idée de se séparer de son compagnon ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer quand deux mains se posèrent sur leurs épaules, les tirants en arrière. Ils virent alors les deux brillants vigil **es** arriver devant eux, les bloquant. Marcus apparut comme par magie devant eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et deux verres opaques dans les mains.  
-buvez ! S'exclama Marcus en lui donnant les verres.

En regardant à l'intérieur les deux garçons ne purent voir qu'un liquide **vert** bouteille assez étrange, et qui ne donnait pas confiance. Minho voulut rendre le verre mais Marcus n'en voulut pas.  
-c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Newt.  
-votre droit d'entrée les garçons ! Si vous voulez retrouver votre petit-copain c'est le seul moyen.

Minho et Newt se regardèrent, cherchant une solution mais les deux gardes du corps aux costumes de paillettes ne leur laissaient pas franchement le choix. Et puis il n'y avait que quelques millilitres dans ces verres, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Et puis ça ne pourrait pas être pire que la mixture de Gally ! Newt fut le premier à amener le verre à ses lèvres. Minho l'imita et les deux avalèrent la boisson d'une traite. Un goût fut amer et fort, pas aussi fort que la boisson de Gally mais les effets étaient beaucoup plus dévastateu **rs**. Dès qu'ils eurent rendu les verres à Marcus, qui hurlait de rire, les premiers effets secondaires se firent ressentir **.** Newt eut l'impression de devenir trop léger, comme dans les vapes. Sa vue était légèrement trouble et les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient amplifiés.  
Il vit à peine les gardes du corps argentés se replacer en fraction dans l'escalier. Marcus les poussa vers l'entrée et leurs écartamême les rideaux pour leur faciliter l'accès. En se tournant vers Minho, Newt vit qu'il était autant shooté que lui. L'asiatique avait les yeux exorbités, la respiration rapide et regardait rapidement partout autour de lui. Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais autant vu les yeux sombres de son ami. Cela le fit rire.  
-pourquoi tu ris tocard ? Répliqua Minho en fronçant les sourcils, oh waou ça tourne non ?  
-oui, c'est rien t'en fais pas..., répondit Newt, il faut chercher Tommy.

Minho réussit à hocher la tête. Ils se lancèrent à travers la foule avec une démarche peu assurée. Ils passèrent à travers plusieurs groupes de personnes, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. En passant devant un groupe de femmes aux cheveux gris et bleus qui dansaient en ondulant lentement leurs bassins, Newt se sentit happé par une main dans son dos. L'instant d'après il se retrouva plaq **ué** contre une poitrine opulente et à peine recouverte d'un débardeur déchiré par endroit. Une femme plus jeune que lui de quelques années le tenait fermement contre elle. Ses yeux rétrécis par la fatigue et la peur étaient très inquiétants et son odeur d'herbes médicinales, insupportable. Newt essaya de se défaire de son emprise sans succès.  
-pourquoi tu es la..., demanda faiblement la fille en lui encadrant le visage de ses mains calleuses, pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi...adorable que toi...est ici ?  
-lâchez moi ! Répliqua Newt, s'il vous plaît...

Comme la femme le tenait toujours, Newt se saisit de l'un de ses poignets et le tordit légèrement. Elle lâcha enfin son visage et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
-j'espère vraiment que tu ne deviendras pas un monstre, murmura la femme à son oreille, tu es trop adorable pour ça... comme lui avant...

Elle s'était tant rapproché de lui que ses larmes tombèrent sur son épaule. Elle s'éloigna un peu et lui lança un sourire gêné et triste. Newt put enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air, profondément choqué. Pourtant il savait qu'elle était totalement déboussolée et droguée, donc que ses paroles n'avaient pas d'importance. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la foule de danseur Newt la vit lui dire au revoir de la main et se sentit malheureux. Devenir un monstre... Elle avait vu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait devenir un Fondu. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Cela suffit pour effrayer Newt, l'alcool aidant.  
-Newt..., tu vas bien ? Murmura Minho derrière lui, elle te voulait quoi ? Elle avait l'air étrange...  
-rien... elle a juste perdu quelqu'un et je lui ressemble apparemment.

Minho fronça les sourcils et força son ami à se tourner vers lui. Newt avait les sourcils froncés, il était perdu dans ses pensées et Minho eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire revenir sur terre. Dès que le blond croisa le regard de l'asiatique, il reprit conscience d'où il était.  
-tu es de nouveau avec moi ? N...Newt ?

Minho commençait à avoir du mal à parler. Newt fit oui de la tête puis se remit à marcher. Au croisement de deux couloirs les garçons crurent voir un Fondu enchaîné à un mur avec une horde d'humain s'amusant à esquiver ses morsures. Un peu plus loin et malgré leur vision brouillée par la drogue Minho et Newt aperçurent des formes humaines en ombres chinoises derrière un immense paravent miteux au fond d'une pièce à la lumière tamisée. Entre les sons des basses de la sono ils entendirent très clairement des gémissements et des cris d'extases. Des rires. Newt se sentait de plus en plus dans les vapes et croyait revoir l'herbe verte du Bloc piétinée par les fêtards autour de lui. L'un des halogènes s'était changé en arbre, l'un des grands chênes sous lequel Newt avait l'habitude de se reposer après une journée à travailler au bloc. Ces hallucinations étaient si incroyables, si chargées de souvenirs que Newt eut les larmes aux yeux.  
Minho manqua de glisser sur une bouteille à terre et se rattrapa au poignet de Newt.  
-Newt... tu...tu pleures, dit difficilement Minho en le prenant contre lui.

Newt s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, joignant ses bras dans son dos et priant pour que rien ne vienne lui faire lâcher prise. L'odeur de Minho lui remplit les narines, chassant ainsi celles des drogu **es** , de l'alcool et de la transpiration de la fête. Son cœur se calma mais les hallucinations demeurèrent. Il n'eut alors qu'une envie : se coucher au pied du chêne et ne penser à rien.

La musique devint plus forte, la lumière plus rouge. Minho entraîna Newt à l'écart, presque au pied du chêne. Newt ne savait pas si le coureur avait les mêmes hallucinations que lui mais il **se** perdit dans la contemplation des feuilles vertes de l'arbre. Les mains de Minho sur ses joues le fit légèrement réagir.  
-Minho...j'en peux plus de me battre... pourquoi...pourquoi on ne pouvait pas être en sécurité à WICKED, POURQUOI ? Hurla Newt.

Minho le lâcha, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Newt s'assit au sol, dans l'herbe verte et poussa un profond soupir. La colère était déjà retombée. Minho le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Malgré son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et les substances rajout **ées** il n'était pas dupe, Minho commençait à comprendre la raison du mal-être de Newt.  
-oh...ça tourne beaucoup la, chuchota Newt en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, il y a des feuilles qui tombent du chêne. On n'est pas en... en automne pourtant...hein Minho ?  
-non...enfin maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit Minho en lui prenant la main.

Newt ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder en l'air comme si de véritables feuilles mortes tombaient du ciel. Minho haussa un sourcil avant de lui-même lever la tête et apercevoir l'arbre centenaire. Il s'agissait d'une vision effrayante, vraiment. Ce chêne avait l'air beaucoup plus grand et monstrueux que dans ses souvenirs. Minho détacha son regard de l'arbre pour sonder ce qui les entourait : les danseurs psychotiques se trémoussaient au ralentit à quelques mètres d'eux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas présents. Pour les autres, ils n'étaient pas importants, transparents. Voilà qui était nouveau.  
-Minho..., gémit Newt en lui serrant l'épaule, tu penses qu'on n'est pas immunis **és** et qu'on va devenir des monstres ?

Minho ne répondit pas mais plongea sa main libre dans l'herbe. Il avait vraiment l'impression de sentir les brins entre ses doigts. L'herbe moelleuse était un véritable bonheur, effaçant les mauvais souvenirs de soleil brûlant et de sable envahissant. Tous les deux dans la même vision, ils se retrouvaient et Newt ne lâchait plus Minho des yeux.  
-Pense pas à ça pour le moment. On est revenu au Bloc, c'est pas important. On sera pas des monstres.  
-et si jamais cela arrive, qu'est ce qu'on fera ? Insista Newt en se remémorant les mots de la femme aux cheveux gris et bleus.

Minho eut un regard très triste. Une feuille morte lui tomba sur la tête, puis une autre. L'arbre perdait ses feuilles à grande vitesse.  
-je nous empêcherai de chopper cette saleté !

La terre se remit à tourner lentement, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, ce qui empêcha Newt de répondre. Cette saleté de drogue lui donnait envie de vomir et il maudit Thomas pour les avoir embarqués la dedans !  
Soudain les deux amis sentirent qu'on les séparait brutalement et qu'on les traînait au sol loin de leur chêne centenaire. Newt n'eut même pas la force de se débattre quand il vit son agresseur.  
Après tout il s'agissait de Gally qui le tirait par les pieds. Ses sourcils étaient plus arqués que jamais et son regard narquois ne le quitta pas une seconde. Newt se saisit les tempes et hurla qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voyait plus Minho qu'on traînait également avec plus de difficulté due à sa corpulence. Gally rit et lança au blond:  
-tu n'apprécie pas encore la fête visiblement ! Laisses toi allez mon gars !  
-non..., gémit Newt, pas ça.

Gally éclata de rire puis changea d'apparence. Newt songea alors sérieusement à se faire vomir dans l'espoir que cela ferait diminuer le poison dans son cerveau mais celui-ci se paralysa en analysant son agresseur comme Alby. Newt avait beau se répéter inlassablement que c'était une hallucination, rien n'y faisait Alby continuait d'être là en face de lui. Son front était marqué de la blessure de Minho dans le Labyrinthe et son sternum était transpercé par une aiguille de Griffeur.  
\- Détends-toi petit sinon tu vas pas apprécier le voyage ! Déclara Alby en le tirant toujours le long du couloir.

Jamais Alby ne lui avait parlé de cette manière mais c'était bien son rire. Newt se mit à se débattre et se retrouva proje **té** dans une pièce minuscule tapissée de rideaux bordeaux tombant en lambeau. Une sorte de cellule ignoble, sombre et odorante. Minho ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus dans un cri étouffé. Les deux amis relevèrent la tête, le cœur battant au ralentit et l'esprit dans les nuages.  
-Vous ne cherchez plus votre ami ? Demanda Gally qui était derrière Alby, amusez-vous bien mais pas trop ! ciao !  
-Alby j'suis désolé ! Hurla Newt en se redressant.

Alby éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et saisit Newt par le cou pour lui porter un flacon en verre aux lèvres. Il ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'utilisait Gally pour faire son alcool dans le Bloc. Newt ne voulait pas boire, il était déjà assez intoxiqué comme ça mais se débattre ne servit à rien. Il sentit le liquide lui brûler l'œsophage et lui tomber sur l'estomac. Presque aussitôt le monde se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, lui faisant perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il lui restait.  
En baissant les yeux il vit que les mains d'Alby était blanches comme les siennes et s'éloignaient de lui au ralentit. Alby partit vers l'arrière sans même que ses jambes ne bougent, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Newt et Minho virent avec terreur la porte se refermer sur eux, puis se verrouiller.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il nous ont fait boire ? Demanda faiblement Minho, je...Newt pourquoi on est la ? Pourquoi Ben était la ? Il...il est mort pas vrai ? Tu...tu l'as vu aussi ?  
-non...c'était Alby...

Newt se traîna jusqu'à Minho étendu au sol et se laissa tomber près de lui, sa tête sur un coussin miraculeusement bien placé. Leurs souffles n'avaient jamais été aussi rapides, même pendant leurs journées de travail dans le Labyrinthe. Pas même lors de leur fuite de WICKED.  
Minho vint agripper Newt par la taille et le rapprocha de lui, le regard paniqué. Minho l'enveloppa de ses bras et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Les murs de cette cellule semblaient s'allonger et se raccourcir à rythme régulier, suivant sa respiration.

-Minho, pourquoi on fait tout ça...pourquoi on doit toujours suivre Tommy ? Demanda Newt sans pour autant le lâcher.

Minho éclata de rire, un rire franc et délicieux à entendre malgré l'étrangeté de leur situation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Newt n'avait pas entendu son ami rire.  
-Car ce tocard est...incroyable...et qu'il nous a sauvé dans le Labyrinthe, conclut Minho en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux blonds de Newt.  
-Regardes où on est... je voudrais ...je voudrais rentrer à la maison, murmura Newt en laissant enfin ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi Thomas nous a entraînés dans ce merdier ? Pourquoi il a fait tout ça ?

Newt venait d'enchaîner ces phrases avec une vitesse qu'il ne pensait plus possible. Minho le regarda avec de grands yeux éton **nés** mais resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

-Il a fait ça pour nous...pour lui. Pour qu'on s'en sorte, tu le sais bien Newt, murmura Minho.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Évidemment que Thomas avait agi pour leur bien. Mais se retrouver dans un désert brûlant, perdre Winston, se retrouver avec des Fondus, WICKED et des danseurs drogués aux fesses n'avaient jamais fait partit de ses plans d'avenirs. Il n'y avait jamais de plan avec Tommy...Et il y avait autre chose.

-Pour nous hein ? Demanda Newt avec un sourire moqueur et triste, non...plus depuis qu'elle est là.

Minho comprit le fin mot de l'histoire et sentit que son esprit s'éclaircissait. Malgré ce qu'on venait de leur faire boire, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se sentait mieux. Le coureur s'appuya sur un coude pour être au-dessus de Newt et déplaça une mèche blonde qui lui barrait la vue.

-Tu sais qu'il ne nous appartient pas..., il aime Teresa, même s'il ne se l'est pas encore avoué.

Minho venait d'énoncer une vérité douloureuse et même avec une forte dose d'alcool et de drogue dans le sang, Newt en saisit totalement le sens. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retenir ses larmes et ne les rouvrit que quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit de manière désespérée à ce baiser, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.  
-Newt, on peut y arriver sans lui, murmura Minho tout contre son oreille, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi... Je...je suis sûr qu'il restera notre ami...

Newt ne répondit pas directement à Minho mais l'embrassa. Les deux garçons se plongèrent à corps perdus dans ce baiser, se privant d'oxygène pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Newt, on s'en sortira, je te le promets, déclara Minho en mettant fin au baiser, tant qu'on est tous les deux on peut s'en sortir tu ne crois pas ? On l'a bien fait durant trois ans...

La vérité toujours la vérité ! Mais Newt s'était imaginé pouvoir survivre avec les deux à ses côtés. A présent il se rendait compte que ça ne pourrait jamais être possible. Il devait faire une croix sur Thomas de cette façon-là, et le garder en tant que Tommy, son meilleur ami.  
-Je suis égoïste..., déclara Newt faiblement, je sais que tu attendais autre chose également.

Des lèvres brûlantes vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa phrase. La situation était aussi pénible pour l'un que pour l'autre, Minho ne voulait pas en parler dans les détails. Et puis à quoi bon s'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas quand la drogue se serait dissipée ? Cela ne valait pas le coup de se rendre malade.  
Alors que Minho embrassait Newt profondément, il sentit son corps se réchauffer dangereusement et son esprit vriller. Sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, le coureur sentit son excitation grimper en flèche et se manifester contre la cuisse de Newt. Le blond rougit très légèrement mais en se tournant il montra à Minho qu'il était dans le même état. Sûrement un autre effet secondaire de la fameuse mixture de Marcus. Il dépassait Jeff et Clint sur ce coup-là.  
-Je...Thomas...on devrait...  
-Laisse tomber, on est trop drogués pour le chercher, répliqua Newt en cherchant à rapprocher Minho contre ses hanches.

Le message était clair et Minho n'avait plus la force de continuer les recherches. Après tout Teresa réussirait bien à le retrouver, comme d'habitude. Il plongea sur les lèvres de Newt pour ne plus les lâcher une seule fois. Ses mains se perdirent sur sa taille et terminèrent leur course folle sous son haut. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sans leurs vêtements, sans vraiment comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Tout allait très vite et étonnement très lentement. Les deux avaient la sensation de voir les mouvements au ralentit, avec une sensualité exacerbée. Le contact de leurs peaux nues semblait électriser un peu plus l'atmosphère et les effets de la drogue. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis tellement en manque l'un de l'autre, totalement affamés.  
Quand Newt ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur affaire, il vit un magnifique ciel bleu et le fameux chêne à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Ils étaient de retour au Bloc. Newt ignorait si Minho voyait la même chose que lui...sûrement pas vu que son compagnon venait l'entamer une descente des plus stimulante vers le bas de son corps.  
-Minho atten...  
-Te retiens pas, les Blocards ne sont pas là, le coupa Minho avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

La sensation fit décoller Newt, s'il était encore possible de le faire planer. L'absence des Blocards l'autorisait à donner de la voix, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, rendant honneur aux attentions de Minho à son égard. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient en cavale, sans pouvoir profiter d'un minimum d'intimité, que les sens des deux amants s'en retrouvaient décuplés. A ce rythme-là ils n'étaient pas sûrs de tenir très longtemps. Les murs du Bloc tremblaient autour d'eux.  
L'esprit de Newt lâcha prise quand Minho se décida enfin à le préparer correctement. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Bloc ou pas, ni des odeurs, ni de la lumière. Tout ce qu'il savait était que les doigts de son amant le rendaient presque fou de plaisir.  
-Newt...je...je...

Minho se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait même plus aligner deux mots pour faire une phrase correcte tant il était ivre de plein de choses. De toute manière Newt ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de finir car il poussa Minho en arrière pour ensuite se charger lui-même de la préparation. Ce fut à Minho d'oublier son nom et ses origines quand il sentit la langue passer sur son membre. Avant même qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits Newt s'était assis sur ses hanches et à présent le chevauchait à un rythme soutenu. Ça lui avait tellement manqué !  
Il oublia tout ! Le Bloc, le Labyrinthe, la Terre Brûlée et même WICKED. Les fondus n'étaient plus existants et rien ne comptait plus que le corps chaud de son amant autour du sien. Et également ses grognements de plaisir. Minho se redressa brusquement pour saisir Newt dans ses bras et le serrer étroitement contre lui.  
Le blond lui offrait une pure vision de luxure. Ses yeux fermés, son corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur n'en finissait pas d'aller et venir contre lui. Pour une fois les sourcils froncés de Newt ne dérangèrent pas Minho bien au contraire.  
Les substances dans le sang aidant, les deux hommes finirent par se laisser totalement aller à l'orgasme. Newt s'écroula sur le torse de Minho, cherchant son souffle. En rouvrant les yeux le blond ne vit plus d'herbe, aucun chêne ni de labyrinthe. Seulement les vieux rideaux rouges aux murs et des coussins au sol. Et Minho qui le regardait amoureusement.  
-Le bloc est partit, déclara l'asiatique en tournant la tête vers le plafond.

Newt ne répondit pas verbalement mais se cala confortablement sur le côté de Minho, se retrouvant ainsi entour **é** de son bras. Quand il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, les murs rouges se mirent à tournoyer de nouveau. Newt ferma les yeux pour lutter contre cette sensation de vertige et sentit à peine Minho resserrer sa prise autour de lui, comme pour les empêcher de tomber.

Il les rouvrit quelque temps plus tard.  
-Tu es réveillé ? Murmura une voix au-dessus de lui.

Newt sursauta puis se redressa du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En regardant autour de lui il vit Minho tout proche, rhabillé et les cheveux encore en bataille. Newt se rendit alors compte que lui aussi était habillé. La première chose qui le frappa fut le silence qui régnait autour d'eux. Les murs ne bougeaient plus. Le Bloc était redevenu un souvenir et plus aucun mort n'était dans la pièce. Les yeux de Minho était cernés et rougis par leur récente prise de drogue mais il semblait vaillant.  
-ça va ? Tu n'as plus la tête qui tourne ?

La drogue et l'alcool devaient d'être élimin **és** depuis le temps, Newt n'en ressentait plus les effets. Minho non plus visiblement.

-Non ça va... combien de temps je suis resté endormi ?  
-Une heure tout au plus.  
-Euh...tu m'as lavé ? Demanda Newt d'un air gêné en se rendant compte que malgré leur activité il se sentait propre.  
-Oui, j'ai trouvé le nécessaire quelques part dehors. Quelqu'un a déverrouillé la porte. La plupart des fous était calm **és** donc j'ai pu faire des recherches. Malheureusement ça vient de recommencer.

Effectivement Newt pouvait entendre le son étouffé des basses au bout du couloir. Les deux amis ne voulaient pas y retourner, pas après s'être enfin débarrass **és** des effets secondaires.  
Minho s'assit à côté de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs minutes et décidèrent de ne plus parler de cette fête psychédélique, ni de leurs hallucinations. Ils savaient qu'ils en avaient partag **é** un grand nombre mais Newt n'avait pas la force de raconter comment il avait cru voir Alby et Gally. Il s'agissait de souvenirs trop difficiles.  
-Newt..., on restera toujours ensemble n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tu as peur que je parte pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Pour qui je pourrai te laisser tomber ?  
-Thomas ? Tenta Minho en détournant les yeux, je pense que toi non plus tu n'as rien oublié de notre conversation...

Forcément ils avaient oublié de bannir le sujet « Thomas ».  
-Ecoutes Minho...je pense qu'on a compris tous les deux que c'était sans espoir. Thomas ne nous aimera pas comme on le voudrait. Alors...et bien on doit faire avec. Ça pourrait être pire, on pourrait déjà être privé l'un de l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où on a failli y rester d'ailleurs !

Minho hocha la tête en silence. Newt avait l'air résigné de devoir se contenter de lui, c'était incroyable triste. Minho comprit que Newt mettrait du temps à se guérir de son Tommy. A l'accepter comme simple meilleur ami. Lui aussi bien sur aurait du mal mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effacer. Ils étaient le fameux trio du Bloc. Thomas devait les mener au Bras Droit et il ne pourrait pas y arriver sans eux, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
-Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. J'ai besoin d'air, déclara Minho.

Les deux amants se levèrent et avant de sortir de la cellule rouge, Minho prit Newt par la main. Il ne le lâcha pas une seule fois en traversant les danseurs et les joueurs dans les différentes pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Ils croisèrent Marcus qui ria **it** aux éclats, des restes de poudre blanche. Il baragouinait des paroles incompréhensibles et tenta même de leur donner de nouveau son cocktail. Minho l'envoyer baladé avec un sérieux coup de coude dans les cotes avant que Jorge ne débarque des escaliers. Leur ami saisit Marcus par le col de sa chemise et l'entraîna vers l'étage en l'insultant de tous les noms. Les vigiles n'étaient pas présents heureusement.  
-Jorge qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Minho en le suivant d'un pas rapide.  
-Mais bon Dieu vous étiez ou les jeunes ! Voila trois heures que vous êtes partit ! Brenda et Thomas sont arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps et bien sur ce connard n'en a rien dit ! Teresa l'a retrouvé dans un semi coma au milieu de piste de danse il y a un quart d'heure ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il fait du commerce pas légal. Je vais le faire parler moi tu vas voir ! Bon cette fois vous me suivez et vous ne vous barrez pas ! C'est pas le moment de se perdre de nouveau ! Vous croyez que c'est un jeu ?

Minho eut envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche. Un jeu ? Il osait lui dire qu'il jouait ? Courir tous les jours dans le Labyrinthe, échapper aux Griffeurs, affronter les hommes de WICKED, voir ses amis mourirs, ce n'était pas un jeu ! La seule chose qui empêcha Minho de craqué fut la main de Newt qui le bloqua au niveau du torse.  
-calmes toi Minho il est en colère c'est tout, murmura Newt.

Minho crut que Newt allait alors le lâcher pour s'élancer à la suite de Jorge mais il n'en fut rien. Newt avait plutôt l'air à bout de nerf.

Newt crut que Minho allait lâcher sa main pour s'élancer à la suite de Jorge mais il n'en fut rien. La main de Minho resta crispée sur la sienne et il se tourna vers lui.  
-Tu vois ? Elle l'a retrouvé, on va pouvoir repartir. Tu es avec moi ? Demanda Minho en le rapprochant de lui.  
-Bien sûr, allons-y.

Minho l'empêcha d'avancer et le saisit par les épaules.  
-Je t'aime d'accord ? Alors essaye de t'en souvenir s'il te plaît. Je t'aime !  
-Tu l'as déjà dit. J'ai compris Minho. Allez viens.

Cette fois pas de baiser mais une pression de la main et un sourire. Le chemin serait long et avec toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir de se retrouver pleinement.  
En découvrant Thomas endormit dans un lit de fortune avec Teresa à ses côtés, Newt redevint sombre et s'éloigna, rejoignant Aris et Brenda. Minho ne su pas quoi faire sur le moment, l'ambiance était si étrange, si tendue.

Lui aussi regrettait le Bloc, regrettait leur vie passée. Elle paraissait si simple comparé à tout ce merdier.  
Minho alla s'asseoir à côté de Newt et observa passivement Jorge frapper Marcus pour le faire taire.

Les deux amants ne s'en rendirent pas compte mais ils se retrouvèrent à surveiller du coin de l'œil Teresa qui dorlotait Thomas. Ils eurent une grimace de mépris puis détournèrent les yeux.  
-vous n'avez pas eut d'ennui ? Demanda Frypan en s'assyant sur le dossier du vieux canapé sur lequel ils étaient tous installé.  
-non, rien de bien méchant, répondit Minho.

Marcus rit à cette réponse mais fut coupé par le poing de Jorge. Frypan et Aris haussèrent des sourcils interrogateurs vers leurs deux amis mais ces derniers ne répondirent pas, perdus dans leurs pensées.  
-avouez que vous avez passé du bon temps les arg !

Une nouvelle fois Jorge le fit taire et un peu plus durablement. Brenda apparut derrière Marcus, visiblement contrarié et alla s'assoire à l'écart, comme non concerné par ce qui se passait.  
-si vous pensez qu'une horde de drogués se dandiner sur une musique assourdissante, avec les odeurs et les paroles étranges qui vont avec, correspond a du bon temps... pourquoi pas ! Répondit Newt d'un ton sec.

Frypan eut un sourire en coin puis reporta son attention sur la torture de Marcus. Aris par contre ne lâcha pas l'affaire, il resta fixer sur les deux amis, les sondant du regard. Minho se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard terrifiant.  
-un problème tocard ? Cracha Minho.  
-non, excuses moi, bredouillait Aris en détournant les yeux.

Le rougissement des joues du jeune homme trahit ses pensées. Minho n'aimait pas trop Aris, trop discret, trop calme. Qui sait ce qu'il avait vu ? Dans tous les cas ce tocard devait se douter de quelque chose. Ou bien n'en était pas loin. Visiblement mal à l'aise, Aris décida de changer de place et rejoignit Teresa.  
Newt quant à lui fixait le tapis rongé par les mites sans un mot.  
-quelle ambiance, déclara Marcus en poussant un soupir.  
-le BRAS DROIT ! Hurla Jorge.

Encore un coup. Newt et Minho se désintéressèrent totalement de ce que Jorge était en train de faire, ce qu'Aris pensait, Thomas inconscient. Ils se sentirent épuisés, totalement à bout de force. Newt se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. La respiration de Newt finit par se ralentit, et son corps se détendre totalement.  
-à côté de qu'on boit en bas, l'alcool de Gally c'est du jus de pomme, chuchota Minho à Frypan tout en calant la tête de Newt contre son torse.

-tient alors, bois ça ! Répondit Frypan en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau, je sais pas ce que ce tordu fait boire aux gens qui vienne mais vu vos têtes et la démarche des gens qui sortent d'ici, t'as besoin de t'hydrater pour éliminer ce poison ! On a vu de ces trucs du haut du balcon ! Jeff aurait halluciné.

Minho le remercia et but la moitié de la bouteille d'une traite. Il garda l'autre pour quand Newt se réveillerait.  
-ça va toi ? Et Newt ? Vous tenez le coup hein ? Demanda Frypan.  
-oui, t'en fais pas pour ça. Profite en pour te reposer mon pote, on en a tous besoin. Newt...dort pour le moment. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Frypan hocha la tête, ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes de poser des questions, heureusement pour Minho. Il se voyait mal expliquer à son ami la véritable raison de la fatigue de Newt.  
Le blond bougea dans son sommeil, sa main glissa le long de sa cuisse et tomba contre celle de Minho. L'asiatique ne réfléchit pas et se saisit de ses longs doigts pour les serrer affectueusement. Il se fichait bien de ce que les autres pourraient penser en fait. Finalement, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien changer ?  
Thomas serait à jamais leur meilleur ami, rien de plus. Ils allaient devoir passer au-dessus de ça, tous les deux. Minho sentait le cœur de Newt battre dans son poignet, contre son pouce. Ce son l'isola du reste. Les cris de Jorge, les rires hystériques de Marcus entre chaque coup et les remarques de Frypan ne l'atteignaient plus.  
Minho finit par s'assoupir, le nez dans les cheveux blond de Newt.  
Ils mettraient du temps à se guérir de Tommy. Pas mal de temps.

%%%%%%%%%

Voila voila!  
Bientôt j'en posterai d'autre car ils sont tellement inspirants nos petits blocards!  
A la prochaine!  
Et n'oubliez pas une review! =D


End file.
